werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicklaus Chamberlain
, Age 23-24/1000+) |turned = * By Esther in Autumn 1001 (Through The Immortality Spell) |status = * Deceased (Found Peace) |title=* Mr. Marshall (mistaken by Vincent) |job = * Nobleman (1002 - 1700s) (Formerly) * Historian (2010) (Formerly) * Member of The Ancestors (Formerly) * Musician (Formerly) * Member of The Purists (Formerly; Briefly) |species = * Witch (Formerly) * Ancestral Spirit (Formerly) * Old One (Formerly) * Spirit (Currently) (Watching over Julia Claire) |gender = * Male |family = * Hectate † (Father) * Esther † (Mother) * Mathias † (Maternal Grandfather) * Christopher (Older Brother) * Jacob † (Older Brother) * Brooklyn Chamberlain (Sister in Law) * Cole Chamberlain † (Nephew) * Adam Chamberlain (Nephew) * Elizabeth Chamberlain (Niece) * Madeline Chamberlain (Niece) * Charlotte Chamberlain (Niece) * Hope Chamberlain (Adoptive Niece in Law) * Jessica Chamberlain (Great Niece) * Jupiter Chamberlain (Great Niece) * The Hollow † (Distant Maternal Relative) * Julia Claire (Wife) |cause of death = * Stabbed through the heart (as a witch) * Jacob Chamberlain (1st time; as an original) |killed by = * Hectate (as a witch) * Jacob Chamberlain (1st time; as an original) |height = * 5'11" (Feet) * 1.80 (Meters) |hair color = * Dark Blonde |eye color = * Dark Blue-Green |actor = * Joseph Morgan |first = * The Werewolf Diaries |last = * I Carry You With My Heart }} Nicklaus "Nick" Chamberlain '''(Elder Futhark: 'ᚾᛁᚲᚲᛚᚨᚢᛋ᛫ᚷᚨᛗᛒᛖᚱᛚᚨᛁᚾ) is a major recurring character of . Nick was the third son and youngest child of Hectate and Esther. He was the younger brother of Christopher Chamberlain and Jacob Chamberlain. He was the uncle of Cole Griffiths (born Chamberlain), Adam Chamberlain, Elizabeth Chamberlain, Madeline Chamberlain and Charlotte Chamberlain. Due to her marriage to Christopher, he was the brother in law of Brooklyn Evermest, and the great uncle of Jessica and Jupiter Chamberlain, and the husband of Julia Claire. Throughout his life, Nick struggled emotionally with his status as the black sheep of the family, and the belief that his siblings considered him to be more of a nuisance than their own brother. He was shown to be rather spiteful and jealous over Jefferson Chamberlain, whom he perceived was treated more like family than he ever was. As a result of this insecurity, Nick often lashed out violently which earned him a dangerous reputation and on occasion, the ire of his siblings. In reality his bad behavior is revealed to be simple cries for attention. In ''Legacy, after Jeffery completed his transition into an Enhanced Original Vampire, he used his toxic werewolf bite on both Nick and Zander as revenge for Julia's death from Christopher's betrayal, and for Nick having unwillingly killed Julia due to the Ancestors. A poisoned Christopher saves Nick, Zander, Cole , and himself by using a spell to put them all in a slumber in stasis to prevent the poisons from killing them until Charlotte can find cures for them. They are linked to a neutralized Jake's lifeforce, while their minds are in a Chambre de Chasse, to be with each other in peace until they awake. In the second season, he is cured from the bite and heads to France. He returns back to Los Angeles after Christopher's temporary death and he finds that The Hollow has brought Julia back to life. When The Hollow possesses Elizabeth, he and his siblings use themselves to separate the Hollow's spirit and he leaves for France. Seven years later, it is also revealed that he and Julia are now married. Nick 'was a member of the 'Chamberlain Family 'and an unnamed 'Witch Family. Early History During the Middle Ages, Nick was born in a small village. He lived with his family as a human, up until his brother's best friend, Henrik, was killed by werewolves. It was because of this tragedy that his mother, Esther (who is the Original Witch), and his father, Hectate, decided to take action to protect the rest of their family. Esther performed the Immortality Spell at Hecate's request. She then gave her children wine laced with blood and then had Hectate kill their children. Later, Hectate forced them to feed on human blood, thus turning them into the Original Vampires. After the death of Esther, the various members of the Original Family all went different ways and it can be assumed that Nick made his way to Europe around this time. Throughout The Werewolf Diaries Series Personality Nick was menacing, unpredictable, dangerous, wicked, cheeky, somewhat unreasonable and cocky to a fault. He could quickly go from being a respectful gentleman to direct and aggressive. As a vampire, Nick finds child-like enjoyment in his acts of violence, sometimes comparing them to games like hide and seek and believing that there is always time for games when he is told to take a situation seriously. A sadistic facet to Nick's character has also been shown such as when he compelled an acting troupe to murder each other while performing Hamlet just for his own entertainment. However, part of Nick missed being a witch. He missed the power that magic had given him and to make up for it, he turned to violence and mayhem, embracing his vampire nature. Nick's longing for his magic drove him to spend a lot of time over the centuries with witches, teaching them his extensive knowledge of spells and magic. Having his witch colleagues use a distinct form of magic, they were able to create curse objects, allowing him to, in a way, wield magic while being a vampire. It was later revealed that Nick hated being a vampire due to the blood lust and heightened emotions, and preferred being a witch because he finally got to be himself. Despite his flaws he is shown to truly care for his family. However, due to not being included in the "always and forever" pact made by Jake and Christopher, Nick has always felt excluded and isolated from his siblings. His extremely violent and aggressive antics are a result of wanting attention from them. Once Jeffery joined the family, Nick's jealousy and bitterness grew worse since Jeffery seemed to take his spot in the family. Like Jake, Nick has a sense of honor as he will not go back on his word, however, like his brother, he will always look for loopholes in the deals he makes. Despite being intelligent and calculating, he is known to draw unwanted attention to himself. Physical Appearance Nick was an attractive man. His height is 5'11 (1.80 cm). Nick possessed curled dirty-blond hair and dark blue eyes that contrasts with his pearl-white skin. His physical appearance is that of a man between 19-21, despite being over 1000 years old. As a vampire and a warrior (from the 10th century), he is well-built. Nick possesses a delicate and yet masculine face, possibly due to the fact that he was a nobleman between the 11th and the 18th centuries. Powers and Abilities |-|Original Vampire= Nick possessed all the standard powers and abilities of an Original Vampire. As an Original Vampire, Nick was stronger and faster than any non-original vampires, he was one of the most powerful supernatural beings in the universe, with the exception that Jake is stronger and faster due to his werewolf side. |-|Witch= Nick has lost all his Original Vampire powers and abilities, due to taking over another body and taking all of the witchcraft powers abilities as his own. Esther intentionally put Nick into a weaker witch's body to keep him under control and not allow him to utilize all of his magical knowledge. It is yet unknown how powerful Nick was as a witch in his own body, but it was said he was considered a "child prodigy". Weaknesses |-|Original Vampire= Nick had the typical weaknesses of an Original Vampire. |-|Witch= Nick has the typical weaknesses of a witch. Relationships Jacob Chamberlain Jake is Nick's older brother. Nick and Jake both have a short temper. It is known that Jake daggered Nick over a century ago. Nick and Jake seem to argue every time they talk to each other, Nick even joked to Jake about his dagger threats showing he was not over being daggered for a century. Even though he had been daggered for a century, he quickly got with times as he was seeing playing a video game perfectly. Jake and Nick both like to drink together and have brotherly bond. Jake cares deeply for Nick. Nick seems to ruin many of Jake's plans like finding the cure for vampirism. Before Nick died he wanted Julia to leave him alone, but his two siblings came and Jake said that Nick can´t just flee from "Always and Forever" He died in their arms, as a part of the family. Christopher Chamberlain Christopher is Nick's older brother. Christopher and Nick's relationship has not been greatly explored, but Christopher was upset that Nick had been left in a coffin for over a century because of Jake. It is unknown what Christopher's reaction to Nick's death was when he found out. In Season 2, it was revealed that Christopher had helped Jake dagger Nick all known times; once in Spain in 1702 when Nick drew the attention of Hectate with his antics and refused to flee with his siblings, again in 1821, when Nick grew too wild and threatened both Jake's relationship with Jeffery, and Jeffery's human life. Christopher remained by his side until Nick has succumbed to the hex. Christopher and Nick were reunited more then a year later, glad to see each other and making fun together as work to help their brother. Julia Claire Julia Claire was Nick's close friend, partner in crime and girlfriend. From there, Nick and Julia worked together attempting to fashion a dagger that would work on Jake and during this time, their relationship, having been fed by Nick's tendency to flirt, their mutual love of magic and palpable chemistry, blossomed. Their relationship strengthened through the season and the pair shared their first kiss in the mid-series finale. While on an quest to rescue Cole and Jeffery, Nick was hexed, and after successfully creating a dagger to work on Jake, which he gave to Julia for her own protection against Jake, his condition quickly worsens. Julia tragically dies, leaving Nick devastated. However, the Hollow resurrects Julia to try and use her as leverage against Nick. After defeating the Hollow, Julia and Nick move away from Los Angeles and Nick intended to propose to her. As of the season four premiere, Nick and Julia are spouses. Other Relationships * Nick and Elizabeth (Uncle and Niece/Former Allies) * Nick and Charlotte (Family through Elizabeth/Former Allies) * Nick and Esther (Mother and Son/Former Enemies) * Nick and Hectate (Father and Son/Former Enemies) Appearances Name * The name Nicholas is a Shakespearean baby name. In Shakespearean the meaning of the name Nicholas is: King Henry the Eighth' Sir Nicholas Vaux.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/nicholas * The last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court. Trivia * According to Christopher, Nick's favorite part of holidays with his family was writing wishes for each other. * Nick is quite fond of music. * Jake described Nick as the 'wildest' one in the Chamberlain family. * Nick found out that Elizabeth was alive, finally being involved in the family secret. * He stated preferred to be a witch so he didn't have to live with the blood lust and heightened emotions that came with being a vampire. * Nick was afraid of Hectate, this being the reason that he did not reveal himself to his father when Hectate attacked him. * According to what Jake told Elizabeth, Nick snores rather loudly. * Nick was an ordained minister. First in the 13th century, and most recently, online. * The ingredients to bring Nick back from the dead involved his ashes and the blood of two siblings. * Nick was the only Original vampire that had sires that were neither shown or named. References See also }}